The invention relates to an electric guitar, and in particular to a guitar with a neck and a body.
Examples of some electric guitars are described in DE-U-20 2006 010 748 and DE-U-20 2005 005 270.Accordingly, the body of the electric guitars is usually smaller than that of a classical acoustic guitar and preferably comprises a solid or essentially filled body. To incorporate the tonal characteristics of acoustic instruments into the electric guitar sound in advantageous fashion, the body of electric guitars may also be provided with cavities. A drawback of all these electric guitars, however, is that their physical shape makes them difficult to use as an acoustic guitar.